


Not quite Netflix and chill

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson is Not Gay, John is a Mess, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Brat, holmescest, john watson is a mess, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: John is treated to a XXX rated show and it’s not even on the screen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maewynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maewynd/gifts), [SStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SStar/gifts).



> This work is gifted to ClioCore whose bookmarked story was the inspiration for this one !  
> Gifted also to SStar who wrote it.  
> Do check it out here: An Instruction in the Proper Use of the English Language. https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402426
> 
> This image was also an inspiration. Yeah....https://in.pinterest.com/pin/241505598752698979/

“Where are you off to?” John asked, curiously.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Out.”

“Oh yes, marvellous. I would never have guessed.” John retorted. “Why are you dressed like this? Are you undercover?” he asked waving his hand up and down to indicate Sherlock’s outfit, which was a snug faded blue-grey T shirt and surprisingly loose fitting navy blue trousers.

 “It’s comfortable.” Sherlock answered with a shrug.

“Really? For doing what?”

“For lounging and watching a movie John.” Sherlock said, exasperated.

John put his book down. “You are going to the movies??”

“Yes, yes I am. Why is that so amusing? Can I go now?”

“Is it a date?”

“No.”

“So you are going to the movies ….alone?” John asked slowly.

“Well, I am going to Mycroft’s place to watch a movie with him in his movie room. Have you quite finished with the interrogation? Or do you want to come along and see for yourself?”

_Ooops…._ as soon as Sherlock said that he bit his tongue. _Mycroft was going to KILL him_. He stood there, frozen for a second but John, oblivious as ever to body language suddenly perked up and got off his chair.

“Sure, I wouldn’t turn down a chance like that! Give me a second to get my coat.”

Sherlock closed his eyes for a second and then took a deep breath and messaged Mycroft.

[ _Sorry Mycie. John is tagging along_.SH]

.

.

Mycroft read the message and rolled his eyes.

He should have had Dr Watson sent off to Sandhurst the day he barged into Sherlock’s life.

If he hadn’t saved his idiot brother that same evening, he would have…….but what was done was done now.

The doctor had been Sherlock’s flatmate for all of six months by now. Let him join them for movie night and then let the chips fall where they may.

Mycroft sent his housekeeper off for the weekend after checking on the kitchen prep.

“This is the salted one, Mr. Holmes, this one is cheese and that one is caramel. The drinks are in the fridge and I have cut the Victorian sponge and kept it here in the cake tin. Have a lovely evening!”

“Thanks you Mrs. Smith. See you on Monday.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John may have followed a White Rabbit and something seems to have gone down the wrong way.

When the doorbell rang, with the impatient double half ring that was Sherlock’s signature, Mycroft went to open it, and had to use every ounce of willpower to offer a wintry smile to his brother, in full sight of Dr. Watson who was standing right behind him.

Sherlock was wearing the blue-grey T- shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes. Mycroft also knew how soft the fabric was and he was very tempted to cancel movie night and just spend the next few hours looking into those eyes and feeling that T –shirt.

_Curses on Dr. Watson._

After all the polite ‘hello’s and ‘can I take your coat’ and ‘no don’t worry about the shoes’ they went into the living room.

Sherlock promptly toed off his shoes there and also took off his socks, wiggling his deceptively fragile looking pale toes and digging them into the new shag pile carpet in front of the sofa, knowing exactly what this was doing to his big brother.

He also let out a soft groan. “Ohhh…. this feels so good.”

In that moment Mycroft wanted nothing more than to cancel movie night and just sit there and watch those toes squirm. And then make them squirm some more.

_Damn Dr. Watson._

“Yes, I am sure it feels good brother mine.” he said with a thin smile. “If you have quite finished destroying the carpet perhaps we could move to the movie room.”

He turned to look at John and said “After you.” pointing him down the passage to his right.

John walked down, slowly, looking at the paintings on either side, stopping occasionally to read a name.

“Wow, ancestors?” he asked and then looked back when there was no answer.

He turned to find Sherlock and Mycroft both looking very startled as though he had interrupted them in something. Sherlock looked flushed.

John narrowed his eyes and looked at him “Are you coming down with something Sherlock? You look… a bit hot under the collar...”

“No I am fine. Don’t worry. Just something went down the wrong way.” Sherlock said, coughing.

Mycroft’s eyebrows waggled a bit as the rest of his face struggled to stay passive. He moved down the passage and opened the door to the movie room.

“Dr Watson, do come in. Would you like to sit here?” He asked as he pointed to a single seat on the right corner, separated by an aisle.

“Yeah, sure.” John said and sat down. “Oh wow, this is so comfortable! So what are we watching?”

“Some black and white romance undoubtedly.” Sherlock said, trying to sound put out and sullen.

“Really?” John asked in surprise. “I would have thought you would watch….”

“James Bond? Murder mysteries? Really Dr. Watson.” Mycroft sighed. “Even I use movies for escapism and I don’t want to spend this time in cataloguing the vast and stupid errors made in the movies about technique, political strategy and analysis. Not to mention that …..”

But he never completed what he was going to say because he sat down on a small sofa while speaking and Sherlock slumped down next to him right away. Much closer than John would have expected him to. Mycroft put his right hand on the back of the sofa and Sherlock leaned in.

John’s eyebrows almost flew off his forehead. He cleared his throat without any conscious decision to do so.

Sherlock turned lazily to look at him. “Problem John?”

“Erm…….no, no…..it’s just that you and Mycroft are always …at each other’s throats so this…”John waved his hand to indicate the way they were sitting “….just seems …odd?”

“Yes, Dr Watson.” Mycroft said smoothly. “Given the number of enemies I have and the number Sherlock seems to make only too easily, it is perhaps best if the world sees us as antagonistic and not a leverage to hold hostage to gain control over either. We do have quite a… close relationship…. in private.”

As Mycroft finished speaking, Sherlock slid in even closer to him if that was possible, his head almost nuzzled into the crook of his neck and he put his hand on Mycroft’s stomach.

Mycroft pulled him closer and …petted him?

John had a strange desire to cancel movie night then and there and just stare at this phenomenon.

Sherlock curled up into Mycroft’s side, almost like a large puppy and Mycroft petting him.

_Wow. Will wonders never cease?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the summary references Alice as well as the Matrix. Yay :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiouser and curiouser. John can scarce believe his eyes...and ears.

“So….” John said, and his voice came out in a squeak. He cleared his throat again. “So what are we watching tonight?”

“I thought Casablanca?” Mycroft asked, looking at Sherlock.

“Oh god.” Sherlock groaned. “Can’t we do something more cheerful? Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine…..”

“You know the dialogues from Casablanca?!” John said, astounded beyond belief.

“Yes.” Sherlock said, with a half- smile. “And from Dr. Zhivago. “They loved each other because everything around them willed it, the trees and the clouds and the sky over their heads and the earth under their feet.”

Mycroft looked at him with a tenderness that John would never have imagined him capable of. “You and I, it's as though we have been taught to kiss in heaven and sent down to earth together, to see if we know what we were taught.”

John gulped.

_Mycroft was quoting from some movie, wasn’t he? It was just a quote…wasn’t it??!_

“Gone with the Wind, It happened one Night, Barefoot in the park, Roman Holiday, Notorious, Titanic, Four Weddings and A Funeral, Notting Hill, Love Actually, Sense and Sensibility.” Sherlock was saying, counting off on his fingers. “He even made me see You’ve Got Mail. You’ve Got Mail?! Ugh.” Sherlock rolled his eyes in only partially mock exasperation.

John had lost all ability to speak at this point. His brain had melted. All synapses had gone bust.

_Could this be a parallel dimension? Had he fallen into a virtual reality game-- like Bandersnatch? Was this Planet Earth? London? The residence of Mr. Mycroft Holmes, The British Government???! Kidnapper Supreme and Overlord of CCTVs?!_

_In what universe would Sherlock apparently have movie nights with him and watch these intense romantic movies together……woah woah woah …..hold on Captain John Watson……..something was wrong with this picture…….no the ENTIRE picture was all wrong._

_He needed to figure this out…._

_._

_._

Meanwhile Mycroft was looking at Sherlock and saying something.

_Was he quoting from some movie again? Bloody hell_ John thought…. _I really hope he is quoting_ …

Mycroft’s left hand was on Sherlock’s lap and the fingers of his right hand were gently twirling some curls on Sherlock’s head. It was rather a hypnotic sight and John almost expected to hear some purring sounds from his flatmate.

Mycroft was speaking, softly but clearly. “When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.

“Hmm.” Sherlock mumbled. “When Harry Met Sally.”

.

.

The next thing John heard was Sherlock calling out his name.

“John? John!! Are you ok?”

Huh? He must have blacked out for a bit and there was a ringing in his ears but yeah….. he was ok.

“Hmm? Uh, yeah yeah, Sure.” John gulped and looked up to see Sherlock looming over him, with a worried expression on his face. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Let’s watch.” He gulped again. “Umm…The movie.”

.

.

Sherlock went back to the sofa and sat down. He nudged Mycroft with his elbow.

“So, what are you going to torture me with today? Torture us I mean…..” he amended.

“Well I had thought Casablanca but since you aren’t keen on it, how about ‘The Cranes are Flying’? If that is too melancholy for you maybe we can try ….” Mycroft started to say.

Sherlock interrupted him, his voice just a timbre lower than usual. “Mycie…You know I don’t care what we watch. Just play whatever you want.”

John felt himself shiver at the undercurrent in Sherlock’s voice. _He called his brother Mycie??_ John suddenly had a strange feeling that he should have stayed home.

‘But something with a happy ending would be preferable.’ Sherlock grumbled. “For a change.”

“Ok.” Mycroft said with a smile. “So not ‘Romeo and Juliet’ then? Claire Danes is such a joy to watch in that. But ok…Let us go with ‘An Affair to Remember’. Give me a minute and I will get it started. Popcorn for all?” He stood up as he was talking and looked at John.

“Yeah, sure, sure. Whatever it is you usually do during your movie night.” John replied.

Sherlock snorted at the strange expression that flitted across Mycroft’s face at that statement.

“Popcorn will be great Mycie.”He said. “Get all the flavours. Do you need me to give you a hand?”

“No, I will be fine Lock. Thanks.”

_There it was again. He called Sherlock ‘Lock’. What the hell was going on here??_ John thought.

As soon as Mycroft left the room, Sherlock sprawled all over the sofa. He had his phone in his hands and seemed to be either playing a game or sending Morse code to someone, judging by the tapping.

To whom John couldn’t imagine.

But at this point in the evening he was beginning to understand the value of not asking too many questions because sometimes you REALLY do NOT want to know the answers!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here are the references if you want to re-create their movie nights   
> 1\. “They loved each other because everything around them willed it, the trees and the clouds and the sky over their heads and the earth under their feet.” Doctor Zhivago 
> 
> 2\. “You and I, it's as though we have been taught to kiss in heaven and sent down to earth together, to see if we know what we were taught.” Doctor Zhivago. Based on the novel by Boris Pasternak. During the Russian Revolution, Yuri Zhivago Yuri falls in love with beautiful Lara. Yuri, however, ends up marrying his cousin, Tonya. But when he and Lara meet again years later, the spark of love reignites.
> 
> 3\. “When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.” When Harry Met Sally. It’s the rom-com that forever changed the nature of rom-coms! Written by Nora Ephron, the movie stars Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal. https://www.avclub.com/after-when-harry-met-sally-almost-every-rom-com-tried-1823690771
> 
> 4\. Casablanca is a 1942 romantic drama film. Set during contemporary World War II, it focuses on an American expatriate who must choose between his love for a woman and helping her and her husband, a Czech Resistance leader, escape from the Vichy-controlled city of Casablanca to continue his fight against the Nazis.
> 
> 5\. The cranes are flying: Two young lovers, Veronika and Boris, become separated when Boris volunteers for war duty. Lonely and emotionally fragile, Veronika is unable to wait out the war. Boris’ step-brother Mark, a vain pianist who attained a war exemption on the black market, senses her weakness and takes advantage of her. http://sensesofcinema.com/2017/soviet-cinema/the-cranes-are-flying-soviet-cinema/
> 
> 6\. An affair to remember: A man and a woman have a romance while on a cruise from Europe to New York. Despite being engaged to other people, both agree to reunite at the top of the Empire State Building in six months. However, an unfortunate accident keeps her from the reunion, and he fears that she has married or does not love him anymore.
> 
> 7\. How Green was My Valley : Huw Morgan, the academically inclined youngest son in a proud family of Welsh coal miners, witnesses the tumultuous events of his young life during a period of rapid social change. It was nominated for ten Academy Awards, famously beating Citizen Kane for Best Picture along with winning Best Director, Best Cinematography, and Best Supporting Actor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes down the rabbit hole.   
>  Also....who knew eating popcorn could be so sexy?

Mycroft came back five minutes later pushing a lovely vintage trolley on which were bottles of coke, beer and water, napkins and coasters, as well as a tray loaded with three tubs of the most heavenly smelling popcorn.

“Wow.” John said, grinning. “This is too posh. I feel like we are at the Buckingham Palace.”

Mycroft smiled and offered him the choice from his tray.

“I will take the cheese popcorn.” John said. “And a beer. Or two actually. Thanks Mycroft. This is a real treat!”

“You are welcome Dr. Watson.” Mycroft said graciously, while wanting nothing more than to make him disappear.

He then placed the tray in front of the sofa.

“Are you going to give me any place to sit?” He asked Sherlock, who was resting his head on the right arm of the sofa and had stretched out his long legs all the way to the other end.

“Mmm. Am very comfortable.” Sherlock grumbled.

Mycroft sighed and sat down on the floor resting his back against the sofa, very close to the right arm.

“Hey do you want to sit up here?” John asked. “There are other seats on that side.” he pointed out. “Sherlock! Give him some space.”

Sherlock didn’t say anything in reply.

Mycroft smiled at John. “Don’t worry. This is perfect.”

And then he turned further to his right and looked at Sherlock, whose face was just a few inches away from his now and smiled again. “Perfect.” He said.

Sherlock stretched out his hand and put it on Mycroft’s shoulder. Mycroft leaned his head to the side to acknowledge the touch.

John felt something really odd stirring up in his chest.

_Was he going to have a panic attack?_

_Take a deep breath Watson_ he told himself _. Remember that you invaded Afghanistan and lived to tell the tale._

_._

_._

The movie began.

As the scenes rolled on, Mycroft took the tub of caramel popcorn and started eating.

“I want the salted popcorn.” Sherlock said.

So Mycroft stretched across to the tray, picked up the tub and held it out to him, backwards, eyes still on the screen.

When there was no movement from Sherlock to take it, he turned back to look.

Sherlock was looking at him with half lidded eyes. “Feed me.” he said.

“Sherlock…...” Mycroft murmured.

John had turned to look in their direction when he saw Mycroft move for the popcorn and he watched now, mesmerized, as Mycroft fed Sherlock the popcorn, one kernel at a time.

_Was Sherlock licking Mycroft’s fingers with every morsel he was fed??!_

John couldn’t be sure unless he really turned and stared at them rather than looking at the screen. He was quite sure he did not want to either embarrass himself by being caught out staring….…or be traumatized by having his doubts confirmed….

.

.

After some time Mycroft went back to eating his own popcorn and watching the movie.

Ten minutes later John heard Sherlock speak again. “How does the sweet one taste?”

“It’s good.” Mycroft said. “Do you want to try it?”

“Mmhmm.” Sherlock rumbled.

Mycroft held some up to feed him.

“Not like this.” Sherlock said.

Mycroft glanced in John’s direction who looked away at once, struggling to put on an expression of intense fascination at what Cary Grant was saying.

“Sherlock….” John heard Mycroft murmur.

Sherlock just turned to his right side and moved his face closer in response, almost touching Mycroft’s shoulder now. Mycroft turned and held Sherlock’s face and moved closer too.

John wasn’t very sure what just happened, because of all the light and shadows and sound, but he could have sworn that they kissed.

His brain short-circuited. Klaxons were sounding inside his brain. Danger !! Alert!!!

_Did Mycroft just kiss Sherlock on the lips? And was that sound …did Sherlock make that sound??!_

“Mmm.” Sherlock said, leaning back again, smacking his lips. “Caramel popcorn tastes nice.”

John was just chewing and swallowing his own cheese popcorn entirely mechanically by now and drinking the beer as a reflex.

In the days to come he would have no memory of what he had seen on the screen.

Everything was blitzed by the side show going on, on the sofa.

.

.

John had decided to pretend that he was in a bunker in Kandahar.

He needed to lie low and be silent and never look away from the screen. Never.

_Eyes FRONT!_ _Soldiers today!_

But eventually his eyes betrayed him and they flickered across to the danger zone and saw that Sherlock’s hand seemed to be inside Mycroft’s shirt and Mycroft’s head was leaning so far back that he was resting again Sherlock’s chest.

_The eagle has landed! Codename Enigma! Do it for your country! Keep calm and carry on!_

His brain was screaming random wartime phrase at him now. _There was no hope……._

.

.

“I want more.” He heard Sherlock say, through all the screams inside his head.

Mycroft had a mischievous smile on his face as he offered Sherlock the popcorn tray.

Sherlock pushed the tray away.

“Sherlock…….” Mycroft murmured. Then he kept the tray down, turned around and went up on his knees next to Sherlock.

Sherlock pulled him up on to the sofa.

.

.

John heard a 21 gun salute inside his head.

The funeral march was over by the time John dared to look in the direction of the sofa.

It seemed to him that the brothers were cuddling and it did not seem as though either of them could possibly see the screen. Mostly because of the position they were in and mainly because they seemed to be snogging the living daylights out of each other.

“My…Mycie.” Sherlock gasped at one point and John went from terrified to turned- on in seconds.

_Bloody hell_. These two were going to be the death of him, he thought. _This was not just illegal but fifty shades of madness and …….gaah just so so HOT._

Neon signs screaming ‘Not Gay Not Gay’ lit up all around his brain but clearly some parts of his body were not able to read them…….and he had to position his second cold bottle of beer so that it could help convey the message.

.

.

Finally the torture…erm, the movie ended.

John felt like a caged bird. He wasn’t sure if he should fly out and risk being eaten by a predator…..or stay in and risk something even worse…..

He glanced across to that dangerous sofa and saw……..Mycroft and Sherlock both sitting on it, fully clothed, with about one foot distance between them. Nodding at the screen as they read the credits, looking for all the world like film connoisseurs having just concluded an intense experience.

John had his suspicions that they may have been holding hands but at this point it seemed a bit like nit-picking about a hand grenade after the Crusader tanks had just rolled past, levelling an entire city under them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes I went there. I made Mycroft the tea trolley lady . This is what I was visualizing, but with less tea and more popcorn. Ahhh… the popcorn…https://in.pinterest.com/pin/253890497721454698/
> 
> 2\. And after that chapter if anyone seriously wants the reference to Crusader tanks and the 21 Gun salute, of all things, well, god help you, LOL, but here it is   
> https://www.veteransunited.com/spouse/a-final-salute-know-the-symbolism-behind-military-funerals/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanks_in_the_British_Army


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there honey still for tea?

As they trooped out of the movie room, Mycroft switched off the lights and closed the door behind them. They relocated to the living room and stood around, hands in pockets.

“Splendid, I thought.” Mycroft said, mildly. “What did you think?” He looked at Sherlock.

“I thought splendid! “ Sherlock said, turning to John. “What did you think?”

“Splendid, I thought.” John said, as a reflex.

The conversation died down for a few seconds as each one was thinking back to the last couple of hours.

.

.

Then Sherlock spoke. “You should drop in to see home videos someday.” He said to John. “Mycroft has an interesting collection.”

“Sherlock…..”Mycroft murmured, in that tone of indulgent admonition that John had become only too familiar with this evening.

It usually represented a very token protest before he gave Sherlock exactly what he wanted.

 _Holy Mary Mother of God_ John started reciting in his head, having moved on from the military to religion as his sanctuary from all manner of dangerous things.

“He meant childhood videos.” Mycroft offered as an explanation, meant to soothe John of course. But John‘s eyes almost bugged out as a hitherto unconsidered thought entered his brain.

_Bloody HELL! How old were these two when…_

“Oh John.” Sherlock said, reading his mind as easily as he read clues at a crime scene. “I was old enough to vote and sign up for organ donation…..and…”

“Would you like a cup of tea Dr Watson?” Mycroft asked John, interrupting and diverting the conversation, his tone solicitous and polite as ever, as though nothing untoward had happened. At all. The entire evening.

“Oh stands the clock at ten to three ……and is there honey still for tea?” Sherlock spoke up, with an overly innocent look that had Mycroft blushing.

John stared at Sherlock as he batted his eyelids at Mycroft. _Was he flirting with his brother right in front of his flatmate’s eyes??_

“No honey……Sherlock.” Mycroft’s voice sounded a bit strangled. “But there is a freshly made Victoria sponge sandwich.” He conceded. “Just the way you like it.”

“Ohhh..… that’s divine!!” Sherlock closed his eyes and almost moaned. “Light. Sweet. Layered. Like eating a cloud. With the smidgen of strawberry jam inside the layers….and a dusting of icing sugar on top. Mmmmm…” and he licked his lips.

John had never heard Sherlock express the remotest interest in any kind of food item so far, let alone describe any food with such breathless, almost orgasmic delight. It was more erotic than a Nigella episode.

He stared at Sherlock as though it was the food porn channel…um….no no, he meant the Great British Bake Off.

Bake. Off.

Yeah, that’s his what his brain was trying to think of ……safe….cooking…..baking…

.

.

“So, about that cup of tea?” Mycroft asked, sounding unmoved by this display from Sherlock, but John could see his fingers tapping against his trouser leg, his pupils dilated and his gaze slightly unfocussed.

“Oh no. I think I need to get back.” John said, absolutely sure of that but still unsure of whether to ask Sherlock if he was coming back to Baker Street.

“I think I will stay over here. We don’t have any active case anyway.” Sherlock said in reply to the unasked question. He looked at Mycroft and continued in all seriousness “And it’s a good weekend for a binge……a marathon. A movie marathon I mean. We have so much to catch up on. Don’t we Mycie?”

John grabbed his coat and practically ran out of the front door and all the way to Baker Street.

.

.

Mycroft closed the door behind John and went back in to find that Sherlock was not in the living room any more.

He found him in the kitchen with his T- shirt off.

Mycroft picked up the T- shirt from the back of the chair where Sherlock had tossed it, inside out and crushed. He folded it and held it up to his cheek for a moment before putting it back on the chair.

Soft. It was so soft.

He looked up to see Sherlock watching him.

“You don’t like it when I make a mess Mycie.” Sherlock said and Mycroft glanced at his bare chest. “And I know you like that T- shirt, don’t you? Didn’t want to spoil it….” He said as he gracefully pulled himself up on the countertop and sat there, legs dangling.

“You have been very naughty this evening Lock.” Mycroft said, trying to sound stern and failing utterly.

“Mmmm but you love me anyway don’t you?” Sherlock said, with a cheeky grin as he opened the cake tin and took out a wedge of the Victorian sponge sandwich.

“Yummy” he said as he bit into a soft slice. “Want to taste?”

There was a dusting of fine icing sugar all over his lips now and there was a smidgen of strawberry jam at the corner of his mouth.

Mycroft looked at him hungrily and moved closer and stood between his legs.

He held Sherlock’s face with both hands and leaned in. “So about this marathon you mentioned…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. For anyone who wants to know what a Victoria sponge sandwich is at this point, instead of wondering what the boys are going to be up to….sigh, you really need help :P but here it is  
> https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/1997/classic-victoria-sandwich
> 
> 2\. And then you may as well read this poem which Sherlock quotes. “Oh stands the clock at ten to three…”  
> https://poetrysociety.org.uk/poems/the-old-vicarage-grantchester/
> 
> 3.Oh and if you have never seen Nigella Lawson lick her fingers clean during one of her cooking show episodes, go forth and remedy that ! https://www.her.ie/celeb/her-girl-crush-eleven-reasons-we-love-and-adore-nigella-lawson-118985
> 
> 4\. The ‘I thought splendid’ dialogue is from Four Weddings and a Funeral :)
> 
> This is the last chapter for this fic but there is one more movie night related story that I have been working on for a couple of months now ! It is darker than this one and I just want it to be perfect so I have spent ages tweaking it...sigh. Maybe I will go ahead and finalize and post it soon. Watch out for it :)  
> It's called 'blud'

**Author's Note:**

> The Royal Military Academy Sandhurst (RMAS or RMA Sandhurst), commonly known simply as Sandhurst, is one of several military academies of the United Kingdom and is the British Army's initial officer training centre. 
> 
> I guess Mycroft could have found him a job there as an instructor....


End file.
